


Just Your Average Misfits

by sociopaths_eat_chocolate_too



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hades was a good father until Nico showed his powers, I'm warning you, M/M, everyone is kinds sad, gets mature in later chapters, i use lowkey alot, im always tired so there might be errors, kinda sad, sorry i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociopaths_eat_chocolate_too/pseuds/sociopaths_eat_chocolate_too
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di' Angelo is part of a group of ten misfits. They aren't the normal everyday criminals though- they are wanted for having abilities no ordinary human has. They are on a journey to find why they have these abilities.</p>
<p>Or-<br/>A Jason x Nico story where Jason slowly regains Nico's trust, during a time where ordinary humans are hunting and trying to kill the people of extraordinary abilities, or as Nico calls them- burdens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Average Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> Heylo, I am Elphenine. Please comment all you wish to on my works. It is currently 2am as I'm writing this first chapter of the story. I might go back and fix this later. This will have MULTIPLE CHAPTERS. I am assuming there will be about 45 chapters, if I write it all out correctly. If there are any grammar or spelling errors, please forgive me, because as I said- it is 2am and I am currently seeing two of everything for some reason. Hope you enjoy this.

Nico never liked waking up in the morning. The outcast friends he has have learned their lesson from trying to wake him up before. So who the hell was hitting him with a pillow?

Nico groaned and lifted his nirvana blanket off his head. "Who the fu-", he paused for a moment looking at the unfamiliar face in front of him, subconsciously reaching for a dagger he kept in his pillowcase, "-ck are you?"

The man in front of him still had the pillow in his hand that had thwacked Nico into awake-mode. He had crew cut golden blonde hair that seemed too bright for this world. His eyes were a striking blue resembling lightning and unlike his hair- seemed cold. Nico's eyes traveled to the man's suit, which was black and seemed perfectly fitted to him. His undershirt was the same color as his eyes, well almost, and had a silver chain necklace with a lightning bolt on it.

"Don't recognize me?" His words had Nico's eyes back to his face making Nico squint looking at the sunny hair atop his head again. He wished he had sunglasses on him at the moment. Nico shook his head and hummed, trekking through his mind trying to make a familiar face of the stranger. After racking his brain and not seeming to remember the man in front of him, he gripped his dagger tighter and tackled the blonde, the blade at his throat.The man was considerably larger than he was, but Nico was strong and could easily pin him down.

"No I don't believe I do."

"Nico calm down he's cool." He looked to the doorway where he saw Will, his long term best friend, who had an amused grin on his freckled face."Jason Grace. Remember now?" Nico frowned but after a moment the expression turned to one of surprise, then anger. 

"Jason Grace as in Olympian High Basketball Team leader Jason Grace? As in the Jason Grace who forcibly outed me to the entire school?" The golden-haired teen's brow furrowed. He looked like he was about to say something but as his mouth opened Will spoke up.

"Yep." Will's curly dirty-blonde hair fell over his dark-blue eyes but Nico could still sense the mischievous glint in them. Before he could say anything like, 'Will, whatever you are planning, hell no', Will continued, "He's joining us."Horror fell across Nico's pale face, illuminating in his dark eyes.

"What?!"

-:-:-:-

Nico had only ever had ten friends in all of his 17 years. People like Jason Grace weren't part of the ten. You see, the reason was sort of depressing. They were outcasted at a young age for being different. They were abnormal. All of them had powers that others didn't posses. 

Himself for instance, had the worst. Not only did he have powers, but most considered them very freakish. He could talk to, and control the deceased, and he could travel through the shadows. He thrived in the darkness and was considered a freak for it.He wasn't the only one at least. That's how he met his ten friends.  
Will, he could heal and control light, opposite of Nico sort of. Piper, a dark skinned girl, could make people do things out of love. He met her last year, and she brought along another dark skinned, Leo, who was very skilled with mechanics and could make fire bend to his will.

Another recent is Reyna, she could share her strength and was very helpful with fighting skills. She had also brought someone with her, a tall Canadian/Chinese boy who could fight like a spartan soldior and could change into animals, Frank. He had mostly old friends though, Will included. Hazel, his half sister, could summon precious metals and got along very well with animals. He found her two years after- well, after a death in the family. She has curly brown hair that reminded Nico of a giant marshmellow and golden eyes that reminded him of the stars in Van Gough's ''starry night'.

Luke was another. He had bleach-blonde hair, pale skin, and a scar on his upper lip. He was like those mastermind criminals from movies, he could steal things easily, naturally.Someone who came along with him, was a girl with princess blonde curls and gray stormy eyes. Annabeth was her name. She was one of the smartest in the group of misfits. This one time for example- her, fast thinking got Nico out of getting caught by the cops. Her boyfriend, his name was Percy. He was the bravest person Nico had ever met so far. He could control any liquid too. The first time Nico met him, he defeated an entire SWAT team. He didn't even know Nico, he just helped out of the goodness of his heart. Nico used to like him.

There was once another girl too who came into the group with Annabeth and Luke. She went by Thalia G. She died on a certain bank robbery though. Now, you must be thinking, "What were you doing robbing a bank!?" Well, it's a long story. We'll get to that later. 

-:-:-:- 

"What do you mean hes joining us???" Nico asked, his hands unintentionally swirling a skull ring he had on.

"I mean exactly that. I mean, come on Nico," Will paused, "He's like us. We've never rejected someone like us. Why don't you just get to know eachother- after all, you will be sharing a room and-"

"Sharing a room!?" Nico's voice interrupted Will's sentence, "I was not told about any of this! Why do I of all people have to share a room with him??"  
Will sighed, "Well, you are the only one in this place who has a room to yourself, so it's only fair."

"You know for a fact that i have a room to myself because of the-" Nico's eyes shifted to. Jason, stopping mid-sentence, not wanting to reveal anything to the tall blond boy. Last time he told anything personal to the guy he told everyone in their school about Nico being gay.

"I sleep like the dead. I wont hear you screaming if you have night terrors." Nico's eyes widened at Jason's words. He then shifted the black orbs to Will, who had probably been the one to tell the guy about how his nightmares.

"I'm still not okay with this," Nico mumbled, glaring daggers at Will. He knew he probably had no choice in the end, but he would still fight anyway. He definetly planned on yelling at Will about giving out personal iformation later.

Will smiled, knowing well that Nico had given up on the subject internally. "Reintroduce yourselves. Highschool was a bad time for us all, maybe you just need to restart." He grabbed both Nico and Jason's hands and brought them together, lowkey forcing them to shake hands. Jason seemed to be okay with this, because he opened his mouth to speak.

"Jason. Thats the name. I can control the weather, thats my ability." Nico raised an eyebrow at the use of the word 'ability' to describe their powers. They were more as burdens then what Jason looked at them as.

Nico rolled his eyes, taking his hand away from Jason's, "I'm Nico. Though, of course you already know this."

**Author's Note:**

> So, please feel free to comment if I'm missing an ability of the 7 and Reyna and Will. I feel like I am for some reason. I will be posting every other or every week on either a Sunday or Saturday. There will be many a more chapters of this, so stay tuned for what's in store. Oh god I just said stay tuned. I'm tired, please forgive me. The later chapters of this WILL have mature content, so- I'm not even going to say 'if you don't like, don't read' because if you are looking through the mature tags and find this that is obviously what you are looking for. Okay well, this is the end of the first chapter, bai~


End file.
